Computer security is becoming increasingly important. The media is replete with stories of computer hackers breaking into computers, or viruses that attack and destroy information stored on computers. Many tools exist for enhancing computer security. For example, a security protocol known as Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) provides both privacy (e.g., secrecy) and authentication (e.g., confidence that a computer's and/or user's asserted identity is true) in the context of the world wide web. SSL technology is now built into many Internet browsers and web servers. The SSL protocol works by encrypting data passing between computers through use of encryption keys and associated encryption techniques. Despite the existence of SSL, additional solutions are required in order to meet the computer security needs of many organizations. The present invention provides such solutions.
In order to access typical business software applications (e.g., MS Word, Excel, or PowerPoint), a user is typically required to purchase a license for the software from the software owner, and install the software on the user's computer equipment. In addition, once the software is installed, the user is tasked with performing: (i) periodic data backups in order to ensure that data is recoverable in the event of a system failure; (ii) applications maintenance in order to ensure that updates and new versions are promptly installed on the user's equipment; and (iii) equipment installation/maintenance including, in some instances, internal network configuration. For many businesses, performance of these functions requires that costly IT personnel be on staff at the business. The present invention offers an alternative methodology which allows individuals and businesses to securely access business software applications that are hosted and maintained on a remote server by a service provider. The service provider performs functions currently performed by in-house IT staff at many businesses, including data backups and equipment/software maintenance.